


Oh, How the Mighty Fall

by sprnva_trash



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, Better Than Canon, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprnva_trash/pseuds/sprnva_trash
Summary: Hannibal tempts the mighty Ambriel. Turns out, Will Graham is a nice name for a converted Fallen.>>Minor Character Death, Mature Language<<
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	Oh, How the Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellogoodbye_god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellogoodbye_god/gifts).



Hannibal’s eyes trained on the next person to pass by as he sipped his tea. The taste of honey fell on his lips, and he savored every moment of it. He saw him from afar, and the honey felt even sweeter than before. 

Ambriel. A servant of God, an angel of faith... Hannibal used to be like that once. Not that he enjoyed it. He hated the idea of authority, of all-seeing authority especially. He lived in contempt of the woman who served as his creator, much in the way human literature portrayed Frankenstein and his monster. Hannibal never really cared much for Dr. Frankenstein. He seemed entitled to create life, and then be abhorred by its existence. Such hypocrisy was discourteous.

Hannibal hated discourtesy. 

His muse continued to walk past, and he noticed a sort of purpose to his walk. He was looking at something. Hannibal’s eyes trailed forward, past the angel and to the furry creature he was approaching. Watching as he ran a hand over the creature with the gentleness that one would touch a child. The way a lover would caress another’s cheek, arm, or side. A sign of love, a sign of respect, all in one feather-light touch that conveyed every positive emotion. 

Such a hand as Ambriel’s would be better reserved for him rather than some mutt on the sidewalk.

Hannibal stood, placing his teacup on the small plate with a gentle _clink_ and pushing it away from him to keep it from falling off the table outdoors. The crisp scent of pinewood and petrichor, it was... a stark difference to the normal smell of freshly brewed coffee. It tempted Hannibal even more into the sins of fraternization. Angels were normally off-limits to the Fallen like him. Especially the ones who smelled _pure_ as he normally called it. But this... this was different. It was much too tempting for Hannibal to resist.

Hannibal closed the distance between the two of them, and the dog didn’t seem to mind the new presence around, but Ambriel did. He stiffened immediately, refusing to turn his gaze upon the newcomer. 

“Azrael.”

“It’s Hannibal now, my dear Ambriel. It pains me to know you only see me as who I once pretended to be, rather than the beloved person I am now.”

“You are not beloved. You are a tempter of fate. You sicken me to be around, and I will not stand for the way you speak to me, as if we are merely friends.” Ambriel moved away, and the stray animal trotted off, leaving the two of them alone on the sidewalk. “Get away from me, before they see you. The eyes give away your true nature, Azrael.”

Hannibal chuckled softly, pulling out a pair of sunglasses and putting them over his eyes. “There is no problem with the way that I can disguise myself. You know I come in good nature for you, Ambriel. I only wish to show you the true potential you harbor in yourself. I want you to be free to be whoever you please, not forced to play God’s little game. She’s only worried about the big picture, she could stand to lose someone she believes is... insignificant.”

Hannibal moved close to Ambriel, inhaling deeply and gently touching his hands to Ambriel’s shoulders, gently sliding them down with a light touch, one that would rival an angel’s downy wings. “My my, you smell different, my dear.”

“Don’t touch me, Azrael.”

“I’ve told you, my beloved friend, it’s _Hannibal_. I’ve gone through a recent change in my aesthetic since the Fall. You can, as well. You won’t be stuck with a name like this, and you can live as your true self...”

His words were gentle, and though Hannibal’s breath fell on Ambriel’s ears like a whispering breeze, they struck his heart like a bolt of lightning, making him ache down to his very core. “I will not be like you, _Hannibal._ I will never be like you. You walked a line in contempt of Her knowing you would suffer consequences, and yet you did it anyway. I have lost a friend, and you are merely a shell of who that friend used to be.”

Hannibal sighed gently. “Ambriel, you mustn’t be so harsh with me. I am still the same person you befriended long ago, but I am no longer under a creator who supports a lack of self-development. Everything you do for Her is Her wants. But when have you ever tended to your own needs? Have you ever decided to do something for yourself? It’s what I did, and I’d rather live happily away from the God who created us than to be miserable under Her care.”

“That plague was uncalled for, Hannibal, and I refuse to follow in your footsteps! Just because you got attached to that child doesn’t mean you can destroy mankind.” Ambriel pulled away from him and turned to face Hannibal. There was a sincere look of disgust, and Hannibal almost felt a tinge of remorse for making the poor angel feel that way.

Almost.

“I do not see the problem. If She had listened to my words, maybe the lives of many could have been spared. Tell me, do you not feel as though you are a charge for someone? A protector?”

Ambriel went silent, looking away from the demon in front of him. He did, but he’d never let Hannibal know. Ambriel had been looking after a girl, Abigail Hobbs, for some time now. 

“I know the way you watch over her. You are a good guardian, but if she were ripped away from you... what would you do, my dear Ambriel? Wouldn’t you wish to exact revenge on the person who had decided her fate? Wouldn’t you wish to exact revenge on _Her_?”

Ambriel felt the leech of emotion coming up, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I am, and never will be, like you. You are a monster...”

“If that is what you call someone free, then I will be the biggest monster of all. But you will see, my dear, that when faced with adversity, the right choice may not be what She wants. And you have to decide for yourself whether you are going to suffer at the hands of an unremorseful God, or you can join me in our attempt to bring righteousness to the land of these humans you so desperately love.”

Ambriel was silent, and then he watched as people slowly started to fill the street.

“I have to go.”

He went on his way, leaving Hannibal behind. He could hardly bring himself to think about Abigail... He was her protector, and he would make sure she was okay. But he would never stoop so low as to go against his God.


End file.
